


Making the Most of Everything

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sequel to Bishop's Ribs. Nick is struggling with being a dad and not having a dad.Day 12 of Fictober.





	Making the Most of Everything

Prompt what if I don’t see it.

Making the Most of it.

Sequel to Bishops Ribs.

Eleanor Torres knew something was up with her husband. The first few months of being parents, he seemed the most attentive father in the world, and then something happened at work, He didn’t tell her what but she could tell that Nick Torres was haunted with something. Nick pulled away from baby Adelaide, leaving Ellie to do the care for the infant. Ellie hoped Nick would pull out of it and care for their baby again. Ellie wasn’t going to make an issue of it until Nick came home from work drunk as a skunk.

Ellie was exhausted, Addie had a fever all day and wouldn’t go down. Ellie was pacing with the screaming infant when Addie finally fell into a deep sleep. Ellie breathed a sigh of relief, and then her husband came home and slammed the door.

“Hola mi Familia!!” Nick said in singsongy jovial drank too much, so the world is a pleasant place kind of voice. 

Ellie saw red but pasted a smile on her face; however, when Nick sauntered over to where she rocking the baby, and Nick tried to kiss her.

“Don’t touch me, Nicholas,” Ellie warned and sidestepped him, so he bumped into the counter. “I’m exhausted, Addie has been miserable all day. If you are willing to take her, I can get a shower and start dinner.” 

“Elle, I’m not hungry. I have a headache. I’m going to watch a soccer game.” Nick complained 

“I bet you have a headache.” Ellie challenged. 

“What does that mean. Ellie?” Nick asked.

“That you were drinking again. And that you haven’t held Addie in weeks. You don’t sing to her. You care about me, but not Addie. I miss you, Nick. Addie missed you.” Ellie said softly, glancing at her daughter, who looked like her daddy. Dark hair and dark eyes. “Even McGee and Tony and Ziva have all called to asked about how you are.” 

“Ellie, I’m fine!!! Everything is fine.” Nick argued.

“No, You aren’t Nick. You used to talk to me. Talk to me, Nick. I love you,” Ellie questioned.

“You know it was a mistake coming home tonight, you are only making my headache worse,” Nick said as he grabbed the coat, he hung up and slammed the door. He got on his motorcycle and drove away.

Ellie felt tears spring into her eyes, and Addie wailed. However, Ellie hushed her child and pulled out her phone and made a phone call.

Nick had driven the Washington memorial, it being about 8 at night, the mall was pretty empty. He breathed in the cold air, praying it clears out the alcohol buzz he felt, and the headache from days ago and finally the fear.

“Hey, Torres?” Leroy Jethro Gibbs called for his coworker and the younger man he considered family. 

“Let me guess, Ellie called you,” Nick said full of disdain toward the older man and his wife.

“Your wife loves you. You scared her. What is stopping me from dumping you into the pond.” Gibb threatened. 

“Gibbs. She doesn’t understand.” Nick admitted as he watched the other man.

“So explain it to me? What is going on, Torres?” Gibb starred him in the eyes with his steely gaze.

“My dad left when I was five. I don’t know how to be a dad. I grew up without my dad. What if I do it wrong and Ellie leaves, or Addie doesn’t like me. What if Addie grows up without me and get married and I am not at the wedding. What if I don’t get to see it. I can’t be a dad. I had no one teach me anything except walking away.” Nick confessed.

“Nick, listen to me, and you listen well. Being a father means making the most of every single day. Every single day you hug your wife and kiss your daughter. And when the storm of doubt comes, you talk to your wife first. She loves you enough to marry you. Then when the doubt erupts, you drink a glass of milk, go for a run, build a boat, but never go the bar. You come home bone-tired and act as a servant because your wife is exhausted. You eat dinner because your wife made it. And you play with your daughter because there is too much badness in this world. Go home, Nick. Kiss your girls, and thank your lucky stars for being as blessed as you are.” 

Nick starred at Gibbs. 

“Let’s go, Torres. We can put your bike in my truck. Go Home and comfort your wife and tell her about what’s wrong a promise her you will not a stupid stunt like this again. Because if you do, you will end up in the pond. Is that Clear?” Gibb said in his most authoritative voice.

“Yes, sir!” Nick responded.

Ellie stood by the door, waiting for anxiously for Nick to come home once he sheepishly opens the door. Ellie ran to him. Nick was not ready for the force of his wife and stumbled a little bit at the effect of her hug. 

“Nick, are you okay?” Ellie asked as Nick apologized 

Nick pulled back and kissed her passionately. 

When they came up for air. Nick says, “I am scared of being a father because I didn’t have a dad. I don’t know how to be a dad.”

Ellie just reaches up and strokes his face. “Just be here.”

“I will. Every step of the way. What’s up with Addie?” Nick asked as Ellie lead him to the table to eat dinner. 

“She has had a fever all day. Low grade. Probably some teeth coming in. She also has been miserable. Didn’t take a nap.” Ellie mentioned as she sat with him as he ate. 

“Babe, go on and take a shower and go to bed. I’ll hand Addie tonight,” Nick suggested.

Ellie smiled brightly. She kissed his cheek and headed into the other room. Nick cleaned up the Kitchen and listened as the shower turned on. As soon as the shower turned on, Addie started crying. Nick dried his hands and went to retrieve the baby.

When Ellie emerged from her shower, feeling brand new, she peeked into the baby room and found Nick quietly sitting in the dim room with Addie on his chest. Nick was humming softly, and Addie was asleep contently in her father’s arms.


End file.
